


Day 4: Different Path

by sirius_bucky_solo



Series: Obikin Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Different Path, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Obi-Wan Kenobi Leaves the Jedi Order, Obikin Week, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/pseuds/sirius_bucky_solo
Summary: Fed up with the Council's treatment of his ex-Padawan, Obi-Wan makes a  drastic decision."Members of the Jedi council, congratulations on your unbelievably narrow minds."aka, they leave. things are better.





	Day 4: Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> i know, its late, but...i rlly like it! also im hella busy im sorry  
> beta'd by the ever-fabulous Crying101
> 
> pls enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Anakin was fighting hard to maintain some semblance of his composure at hearing the Council’s seemingly endless criticisms. His clenched fists were shaking, and he could feel his lower lip trembling even as he fought to still himself. He knew his bond with Obi-Wan was probably swamped with his hurt and anger but he couldn’t manage to raise his shields properly. It had just been such a long mission, and he’d been so scared for his men, his Snips, and his Master. He’d tried so hard. 

To his left, Obi-Wan clasped his hands behind his back and stepped forward, clenched jaw tilted upward. Anakin’s eyes darted to him in surprise, feeling cool rage flickering over their bond.

“That’s it. Thank you very much for your time, Mast- actually, no. Members of the Jedi council, congratulations on your unbelievably narrow minds. For  _ twelve  _ years I have stood by as you treated my Padawan terribly - holding him to harsher standards than any other trained in this Temple and fearing him in equal measures because of a prophecy which may not be real, and powers he was  _ given _ .

“Anakin has done everything you’ve asked of him, and has tried to please you at every turn, yet he continues to be met with criticism. Much to my disappointment, this hasn’t stopped - even now, in the middle of a Sith-forsaken war. He has proven himself time and time again to be a General more than capable of leading troops and making the necessary calls to get the jobs done  _ and  _ minimise casualties, which, unfortunately, is more than I can say for some other Jedi. I have, quite frankly, had enough. We’re leaving.”

_ We’re WHAT now?  _ Anakin thought rather intensely at his Master,  _ you’re not serious. Are you serious?  _ Also, in a secret, shielded part of himself, he felt dizzy with delight. Hearing his Master praise and defend him to a Council he’d always been so respectful towards in the past was something he’d wanted for so long, but always knew it could never happen. 

Perhaps it had been a long mission for Obi-Wan as well - but Anakin was sure that after a shower and some sleep he’d be back to himself, and horrified at what he said to his precious Council. After all, the younger man knew that his Master valued their words and Order above everything else.

_ I meant what I said, dear one, you deserve far better. Please, I’ll explain when we get back to our quarters.  _

Stunned beyond belief, Anakin allowed Obi-Wan to lead him from the Council chambers - leaving a deathly silent room in their wake.

 

*****

 

Upon reaching their joint rooms - still living together despite Anakin’s Knighting, and the Council’s quiet disapproval - Obi-Wan wordlessly placed a gentle hand on Anakin’s back and directed him to sit down on their couch before taking a seat next to him. Still unable to comprehend what had just happened, the younger man couldn’t help but lean into his old Master until their thighs touched and Obi-Wan’s guiding hand was resting firmly on his shoulder.

“Master… what were you thinking? I’m sorry about my behaviour this past mission, I didn’t mean to make you ashamed or get you in trouble with the Council. I promise I’ll go and apologise to them tomorrow - don’t worry, Master, I’ll fix everything, it’s going to be okay. The Council adore you, and they’re right to. I’ll talk to them because it’s all my fault, okay? 

“Thank you for saying that about me, I...I, no, it doesn’t matter. You’re just tired, and everything will go back to normal tomorrow, I swear.” Unable to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes and find the feigned indifference he knew would be there, Anakin spoke softly, hiding his hands in his robe sleeves.

Then, a pained whisper “is that really what you think of me?” had Anakin’s eyes flying up to meet his Master’s. “Oh,  _ Anakin,  _ I’m sorry I’ve never said anything before, there is no excuse for my many failings. You must know how proud I am of you - you’ve never let me down, my old Padawan. And, as for you going to apologise to the Council tomorrow, you will do no such thing. 

“They are the ones in the wrong here, you are most certainly not. I meant every word of what I said back there - especially about leaving. I know you are still friends with Senator Amidala of Naboo, do you think maybe she would allow us to stay there for a while as we figure out what we’re going to do? Oh, I’m sorry Anakin, I’m getting ahead of myself. Of course we won’t leave if you truly don’t want to, but, I just-”

“I never thought I could leave.” At his interruption, Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t, no, it hurt to think about it. Oh, Force, please tell him that Qui-Gon hadn’t taken his Padawan from slavery on Tatooine just to enslave him as a Jedi. 

And Obi-Wan, he’d never thought about it beyond the surface level of how horrific slavery was and how glad his Master had been able to help. His breathing became shallow, and rapid. He’d always believed that being a Jedi was something Anakin had always wanted, something he still did - of course, Obi-Wan had always known that his Padawan struggled with his peers, being so advanced and so proud of it.

Frantically, he tried to shove comfort and support at Anakin, forcing down a sudden wave of shame. The younger man’s lips quirked as he said self-deprecatingly, “thanks, Master.” And Obi-Wan’s horror returned in full-force, so quickly that he was unable to stop his eyes filling with tears before his ex-Padawan saw. 

“Anakin, no! I’m not your Master any longer, oh dear one, I am so sorry - I never realised - you don’t have to call me that. How you must hate me, I’ve failed you!” At his stumbling, shaking words, Anakin shook his head rapidly and moved clumsily until he was perched atop his ex-Master’s lap.

“Ma- Obi-Wan, I could never hate you! You’re the best Master I could have ever had; no-one else would have been able to deal with me. And, I know I don’t have to call you Master anymore, but to me, you’ll always be that, and...it’s hard to explain. That word, it used to mean - what you’re thinking right now. 

“But, when I call  _ you  _ Master it’s different. It’s more...it’s more like...” Anakin made a noise of frustration and Obi-Wan brushed his thumb over his cheek gently, “I don’t know how to say it. Can I show you?” The younger man tapped lightly on their bond, usually shielded at least partially to prevent the other from reading more than location and vague emotion. 

Their bond, which should have been weakened after Anakin’s Knighting, had actually grown stronger over time and had proven useful frequently on the battlefield. The pair were able to communicate clearly via their bond, and blend/meld intertwine their Force signatures until they could anticipate each other’s moves, and confuse Force-sensitive enemies.

Plus, it was always satisfying when they were sparring, though Obi-Wan would never admit it. There was just something intensely gratifying about seeing their (Anakin’s) Padawan, as well as the 212th and 501st, in wonder at their skills. The two of them had a unique connection, and it was something that troubled the Master, especially given Anakin’s obvious inclination for attachment. Their lineage had never been particularly good at letting each other go.

Obi-Wan lowered his shields, seeking Anakin’s presence in the Force. He was met with a wild mix of shock and happiness, hints of fear and...love? Before the younger man abruptly muted his emotions and sent an impression of gratitude to his ex-Master.  _ Calling you Master...it’s like this.  _ A series of fragmented ideas flashed across their bond, almost too quickly for Obi-Wan to recognise.

The warmth of a strong hand on his shoulder, the feeling of someone at his back, the fading of his panic when the familiar presence was close, his admiration and respect expressed in a simple word.

Well. That was...relieving. Obi-Wan wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if his Padawan had felt enslaved by him all these years. It was immensely humbling, as well, to know that Anakin really did appreciate him - the older man had always believed that he’d only ever failed when it came to his Padawan, always too harsh, or too removed. He knew he could never be half the Master that Qui-Gon would have been for Anakin, but maybe, just maybe, Obi-Wan hadn’t done as poorly as he’d imagined.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
